Trolling motors are often used during fishing or other marine activities. The trolling motors attach to the watercraft and propel the watercraft along a body of water. Often, trolling motors may provide secondary propulsion for precision maneuvering that can be ideal for fishing activities. The trolling motors, however, may also be utilized as the main propulsion system of a watercraft under certain circumstances. Accordingly, trolling motors offer benefits in the areas of ease of use and watercraft maneuverability, among others. That said, further innovation with respect to the operation of trolling motors, particularly in the area of watercraft maneuverability, is desirable.